Azula's contemplation
by AslansHow24
Summary: what happens after Azula is defeated. What if she realizes her mistakes and Zuko forgives her. Cheesy I know, but I so wanted it happen.


**Azula's contemplation**

**Summary: What was going through Azula's mind after she lost to Katara. What if Zuko went to visit her at the Boiling Rock? What if, together, they reunited with Ursa? **

**This is a little short piece I've been working on and thinking about. Zuko received forgiveness from a lot of people for his actions; I'd like to think he'd turn around and forgive Azula if she asked.**

**Warning: Azula (out of character) **

My mind was spinning with so many things. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down on to the stone floor of my cell. The outfit they put me in was plain and ugly, like me. What had gone wrong? I was so confident, so sure of myself until…Ty Lee and Mai! They deserted me, and forced me to imprison them. Maybe I really am a monster. Zu Zu hates me, Mai hates me. Ty Lee is incapable of hate, but she probably dislikes me greatly. I heard the door to my cell open, but I didn't turn around. It was probably one of the guards, come to laugh at me again.

"Azula" A voice said softly. I blinked and tried to wipe away my tears. Why? Why had he come to see me? What more did he want from me? "Azula, look at me" There was no commanding tone, just a quiet urgency in his voice. I turned to look at him. He looked at me with a sadness I could not comprehend. What did he have to be sad about? He was the Fire Lord. He won.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, wrapping my arms around myself. The Avatar had not taken my firebending as he had taken Father's, but I didn't want to fight any more. Zuko said nothing for a moment, but he sat on the cot next to me. I was surprised. He'd never wanted to be near me, even when we were children. I had taunted him so many times, and I had tried to kill him. If it weren't for that water bender, he would be dead.

"I know where mother is" Zuko said finally. My breath caught in my throat. How had he found her? Why was he telling me? Did he want mother to see me like this? I stood up and crossed to the wall.

"Then why are you here?" I asked as coldly as I could.

"I want you to go with me" Zuko said. "I know that she would want to see you" I turned to face him.

"Why?" I asked. "I am your prisoner" The tears threatened to come again. Zuko walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Because I forgive you" Zuko told me. "You're my little sister. I love you" My resolve crumbled when I heard those words. I never knew how much those words meant until now. Father never said them, not even to me. The last time I had heard those words were from mother. Tears poured from my eyes and I launched myself at my brother, who held me as I cried.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry" I had wanted so hard to prove myself that I had lost sight of what I had. A mother, A brother and friends who loved me, but all I could see was the power Father had and wanting to prove myself to him to gain that power. After Mai chose Zuko over me and Ty Lee chose Mai over me, I had thought I lost everything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Zuko opened it. Mai and Ty Lee entered cautiously. Ty Lee was holding a bag and Mai was holding a pair of scissors. I glanced at my friends and then looked away, ashamed.

"Azula…"Mai began in her gloomy voice. "I am sorry" I turned to look at her and then shook my head.

"I am the one who is truly sorry" I told her. "I was unfair to you and Ty Lee" Ty Lee began bouncing up and down. She was dressed like a Kyoshi warrior, I noticed, and I thought the outfit actually fit her.

"Well come on. We have to make you presentable" Ty Lee said. "Zuko, out!" She commanded. Zuko did as he was told and I turned to my friends.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, as Mai snipped away at my bangs to make them even again.

"Zuko and I are getting married" Mai replied. "He told me that he wanted you and his mother, at the wedding. He said that you had snapped after we deserted you and I felt bad. He also said that he didn't want you in prison, that he wanted you to live at the palace with us. I had my misgivings but Zuko was adamant, so I told him it was worth a shot" I smiled slightly. A real smile this time, not the fake smile I'd permanently had for years.

"Thank you" I said. Ty Lee helped me get into a beautiful red dress and Mai was about to put my hair in its usual bun. "No" I said. "I want something different" We settled on a simple braid down my back, much similar to the one the water bender wore the first time I met her. Once I was ready, we exited the cell and met Zuko at the gondola. He was standing with the one person that I dreaded seeing again. He smiled when he saw me, which may, or may not have been a good sign.

"Welcome back, Princess Azula" He said, bowing. Everything that I had heard about the avatar was true. He really did have a good heart and I had almost killed him.

"I'm s…" I started to say, but he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. If you're here, it's because Zuko has forgiven you and if he has, than so have I" He stepped into the gondola and I stared after him, amazed. I had missed out on so many things because of my greed and lust for power. I vowed to never make that same mistake, again.

When the gondola reached its stopping point, I noticed a fire nation ship and the avatar's giant bison. I glanced at Zuko.

"We're taking the bison" He told me. I glanced at the Avatar who gave a quick nod.

"Appa will get you their faster than the ship" He said. "Zuko has ridden Appa plenty of times, so I trust him" Zuko and I climbed aboard the bison and waved to our friends, old and new.

"Yip Yip" Zuko said and the bison took off into the air.

We stopped in a small Earth village a few miles outside of Ba Sing Se. This surprised me. If mother was here, than she must have heard of my invasion of Ba Sing Se. She was going to be so disappointed in me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervously, as we climbed off Appa's back. "What if she doesn't want to see me" Zuko gave me the look.

"I thought the same way about Uncle" He told me. He led me to a small shop and we entered. A woman was talking to a young couple about some items on a shelf. When she looked up, I gasped. She looked right at us and her eyes widened. She pardoned herself from the couple and made her way to me and Zu Zu. She just stared at us for a moment, before enveloping us in her arms.

"How did you find me?" She asked, stepping back. Zuko smiled.

"Now that Father's been defeated, I forced him to tell me" He said. "I've wanted to see you for so long" Ursa smiled gently. She turned to me.

"Azula, you look…different" She said. "Happier…"

"I am happier mother" I told her. "Thanks to Zuko" Ursa smiled.

"Will you return home?" Zuko asked. "Will you return to the Fire Nation?" Ursa sighed.

"It's been so long" She said wearily.

"Please mother" I said. "We would love to have you. Plus, Zuko's getting married" I smiled slyly at Zuko who playfully glared at me.

"Of course" Ursa said. "I will return"

Life in the palace was more pleasant than ever before. Aang didn't stay in the Fire Nation long, just long enough for the wedding and to help with some of the repairs, Then he and the female water bender, Katara left to visit Katara's village. Ty Lee also snagged herself a man on Kyoshi Island named Yun Jin. I don't get to see her very often, but I attempt to visit Kyoshi Island, every so often. I hear she is expecting a baby during the winter solstice. Mai is also expecting a baby. I hope it can bend lightening like me, not many firebenders can master. I have begun teaching Zuko how to bend it, now that he knows how to redirect it. There is a young fire bender named Ti Sho, who is sweet on me. Hopefully it works out. There is peace in the world, for now and I realized something. Life is much sweeter when the world is at peace, than when it is at war. I'm ashamed that I didn't realize this sooner, but I will do whatever it takes to help my brother and the avatar, maintain peace.


End file.
